La Carrera Increíble
by Analif
Summary: Traducción  Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, aurores, son forzados a participar en la competencia transmitida a nivel mundial por televisión para dar un poco de publicidad gratuita al Ministerio. Pero el par de aurores no se llevan muy bien que digamos.
1. Capítulo Uno

**Título:** The Incredible Race  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Cheryl Dyson  
><strong>Clasificación:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Harry/Draco, y menciones de Ron/Hermione.  
><strong>Género:<strong> Aventuras. Humor. Romance.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Slash. EWE. Contenido Adulto en próximos capítulos.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Esta historia está basada en los personajes y escenarios creados por JK Rowling.  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, aurores, son forzados a participar en la competencia que será transmitida por televisión a nivel mundial con el fin de dar un poco de publicidad gratuita al Ministerio, a pesar de que los aurores Potter y Malfoy no se llevan muy bien que digamos.

**Notas de la Historia: **Basada en el reto #164, propuesto por **faithwood** para el **hd_fan_fair**** 2010** en livejournal.

**Notas de la Autora: **Este fic fue escrito para el H/D Fan Fair de Livejournal e inició cuando una idea completamente crack tomó mi vida por varias semanas y me forzó a hacer tanta investigación que incluso podría caminar en _esos_ sitios con los ojos vendados. No siempre amo a mis fics, pero éste es uno que adoro por completo. Espero que les guste leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. :D

No pude hacer que Ron se les uniera, pero creo que cumplí con el resto del reto. Esto se volvió más extenso de lo planeado, ¡pero ahora quiero visitar más lugares de este maravilloso planeta! ¡Disfrútalo, adorable retadora! ¡Muchísimas gracias a la fantástica A por ayudar a que los personajes suenen como británicos y por ser beta improvisada!

**Notas de la Traductora: **¡A disfrutar de otro fantástico trabajo de Cheryl Dyson!  
>¡Muchas gracias a <strong>anna_lylian<strong> por ser beta reader en español! Guapa, gracias a tí, esta traducción es un trabajo mejor ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO UNO<strong>

—_¡Buenas noches, apreciables televidentes! Y bienvenidos al primer episodio de La Carrera Increíble, traída hasta sus hogares y negocios vía televisión mágica y la WBC. Soy su anfitrión, Lee Jordan. Esta noche estoy al norte del Támesis, esperando por nuestros competidores, siete inigualables parejas que valientemente enfrentarán calor abrasador, frío congelante y rigurosas pruebas para ganar Un Millón de Galeones, ¡y la oportunidad de ser reconocidos como los ganadores de La Carrera Increíble!  
>Sin más que decir, ¡conozcamos a nuestros concursantes!<em>

—¡Hermione! ¡Ven a ver esto! —gritó Ron—. ¡Ya comenzó!_  
><em>

Neville dejó salir una risita. —¡Lee trae puesta la bufanda de Gryffindor! ¡Qué atrevimiento!_  
><em>

_—¡Primero tenemos a los compañeros de banda, Allin y Jessica, miembros de la salvajemente popular 'Bestias Rabiosas'! ¡Saluden a sus fans!__  
><em>

—Buuuuu —abucheó Ron._  
><em>

—Ron, eso no es muy agradable —sancionó Hermione mientras posaba un platón lleno de emparedados en la mesita de centro—. Oh, Dios, ¿el cabello de esa chica está... rayado?_  
><em>

—Parece una cebra de colores —dijo Neville._  
><em>

_—¡Hola, fans, amigos y familia! ¡Vamos a patear traseros! —_La chica de cabello de colores levantó su puño y lo agitó en el aire._  
><em>

_—¡Vamos a ganar! —_gritó su compañero, su rostro casi completamente cubierto por una gigante melena de cabello negro._  
><em>

_—Lo siguientes son Virginia y Norton, una feliz pareja de Sussex.__  
><em>

El rostro redondo de Virginia sobresalía de un montón de rizos pelirrojos apenas domados por una diadema. La mujer agitó su mano con ganas. _—¡Estamos felices de estar aquí!__  
><em>

Ron resopló. —Se ve delicada. La sacarán en la primera prueba física._  
><em>

—No la subestimes. No puedes juzgar a alguien por su apariencia._  
><em>—Supongo que sí —dijo Ron dudoso, alcanzando un emparedado para sí._  
><em>

La cara de Norton llenó la pantalla. Era un hombre medio calvo al que le faltaba un diente inferior y tenía una sonrisa bobalicona. —_¡Saludos, amigos magos! Nosotros, Virginia y yo, podremos no ser atléticos, pero planeamos dar todo lo que tenemos. Virgie es un hueso duro de roer y yo soy muy rudo. —_Norton se palmeó la frente con seriedad._  
><em>

Ron resopló. —Apuesto que incluso Malfoy podría quitarle lo rudo.

Lee le sonrió a Norton y siguió con una pareja de hombres altos.

Ron vitoreó, escupiendo un montón de migajas sobre la mesa.

—En serio, Ron, el programa acaba de empezar. Contén tu emoción —advirtió Hermione con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, sonriendo a pesar de estarse limpiando las migajas caídas.

—_Los siguientes son nuestra pareja de aurores, y estoy seguro de que al menos reconocerán a uno de ellos. ¡Démosle un aplauso a Harry Potter! _—La tímida sonrisa de Harry llenó la pantalla mientras saludaba al público con la mano, después estiró su brazo y jaló a un hombre que al parecer prefería ser incinerado en Azkaban que estar ahí.

—_Draco y yo estamos um... complacidos de estar aquí_ —dijo Harry—. _¿No es cierto, Malfoy? Er... ¿Draco?_

—_Extasiados_ —dijo Malfoy en tono glacial.

Ron se carcajeó sonoramente golpeándose las rodillas. —Esto será fantástico. Me pregunto si Harry podría iterarlo desde lo más alto en la misteriosa África...

Hermione frunció el ceño. —Es muy injusto que no nos permitan contactarlos hasta que la serie termine. Espero que Harry esté bien, aunque supongo que no pasarían el programa si hubiese sucedido algo serio...

Neville sonrió. —Juzgando por sus expresiones, no es eso por lo que Harry necesita preocuparse._  
><em>

ooOOooOOoo_  
><em>

—Esta es la maldita estupidez más grande que he hecho —gruñó Malfoy cuando Lee Jordan continuó el programa—. Maldito Edgemont.

Harry rodó los ojos. —Cielos, Malfoy, hemos discutido esto una docena de veces. Sigue la corriente. Podemos ser eliminados en el primer reto y así podrás deshacerte de mí. Entonces todo terminará y podremos volver a ignorarnos el uno al otro.

Sin embargo entrecerró los ojos cuando Lee se detuvo para levantar su varita señalando a dos mujeres, una de las cuales tenía una sonrisa _demasiado_ fingida.

—¡Rita Skeeter y Gertrudis Acrimony! —declaró Lee—. ¡Amigas y colegas de El Profeta, quienes escribirán artículos sobre la carrera mientras dura! ¡Compren mañana su copia para ver las emocionantes escenas detrás de cámaras!

—Escenas —gruñó Malfoy—. Más bien _teatritos prefabricados_. —Harry asintió, por una vez estando de acuerdo con el idiota. Le dio un vistazo a Malfoy, quien combatía el viento con su capa negra sobre su túnica de auror. Su aparición en La Carrera Increíble no era más que pura publicidad para ayudar a promocionar la nueva versión mágica del televisor muggle. El Ministerio esperaba animar a la población mágica a comprar televisores y promocionar una red de información y aceptación mayor. O eso era lo que el Ministro decía. Harry secretamente sospechaba que el viejo bastardo sólo deseaba humillarle a él y a Malfoy después del Accidente Teca.

—¡Seguimos con Edna y Flora, socias en una cafetería! ¡Manejan Cuppa, un agradable local en el Callejón Diagon que patrocina varios retos de la carrera! ¡Asegúrense de pasarse por una taza de té la próxima ocasión que vayan de compras!

Malfoy resopló mientras Harry les aplaudía a Edna y Flora, quienes parecían más jugadores profesionales de rugby que "socias en una cafetería". Edna levantó un voluminoso brazo y saludó al público mientras que Flora miraba a Lee de forma maliciosa. A Harry le recordaban las versiones femeninas de Crabbe y Goyle.

El siguiente equipo eran dos entusiasmadas chicas que parecían ser exactamente opuestas a Flora y Edna. Tenían esponjadas cabelleras y agradables curvas y saltaban en su lugar mientras Lee las presentaba como "las mejores amigas" antes que las chicas se tomaran de las manos y gritaran, todavía saltando.

—¡Vamos a ganar esta carrera! —gritó una y luego soltó un chillido nivel rompe-oídos.

—¡Podremos ser bonitas, pero somos tan duras como un esmalte de uñas difícil de quitar! —dijo la segunda, saltando.

—Kimmy y Lisa —se burló Malfoy—. El epítome del festival de pechos.

Harry asintió. —Seguido del epítome del pastel de carne.

—Creí que nosotros éramos el epítome del pastel de carne —dijo Malfoy en tono sarcástico, pero Harry secretamente estaba de acuerdo en que Draco era definitivamente más atractivo que los modelos que hablaban con Lee.

Kimmy y Lisa gritaron, saltaron y rieron más fuerte cuando Brendan y Nigel, _domadores de dragones_, fueron presentados. Los tipos sonrieron y levantaron sus manos en gemelos gestos de la victoria, causando probablemente unas cuantas docenas de desmayos entre los televidentes. Tenían buenos cuerpos, admitió Harry. Brendan tenía el cabello corto y castaño y Nigel era rubio, pero con un toque rojizo en lugar del platinado que portaba Malfoy.

—¡Muy bien! —dijo Lee, girándose hacia los participantes, su voz amplificada por el encantamiento Sonorus—. Como saben, se les quitarán las varitas y nuestro personal las guardará, sin embargo se las devolverán para ciertos retos. Para llegar a su primer destino, no tendrán el beneficio de la magia.

Los participantes se miraron inseguros los unos a los otros y Harry se preguntó cuántos de ellos eran nacidos de muggles. Los sangre pura, como Malfoy, estarían en desventaja sin magia.

—Además, cada equipo tendrá una Cámara Espía que grabará cada movimiento para los que les observan desde sus hogares, y alertará al equipo de producción en caso de trampa. —Señaló las pequeñas burbujas azules que flotaban sobre cada equipo. Lee se mostró particularmente risueño cuando anunció—: Su primer reto será sumergirse en el Támesis y nadar hasta el bote anclado en el centro. —La mirada de Harry fue hasta el medio del río donde un enorme yate de metal flotaba. Parecía un crucero muggle abandonado.

—¡Su primera pista está en el bote! —continuó Lee—. Cuando la encuentren, necesitarán nadar hasta la orilla al otro lado del río y encaminarse al Edificio de Trasladores Internacionales. Desde ahí se trasladarán al destino designado para que encuentren su siguiente pista. Al sonar el gong, la carrera comenzará.

—Maldición —murmuró Malfoy—. ¿De verdad tenemos que meternos en esa agua asquerosa?

En silencio, Harry estaba de acuerdo, pero cuando un sonoro gong se escuchó, no dudó y corrió hasta la orilla para zambullirse en las turbias aguas sin esperar para ver si Malfoy le seguía.

Cuando Harry salió a la superficie, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y comenzó a nadar, mirando a la derecha y a la izquierda. A su izquierda estaba una de las corpulentas mujeres, Flora, y ligeramente una cabeza adelante, a la derecha, estaba el domador de dragones castaño, Brendan.

Harry nadó más rápido, sus instintos competitivos saliendo a pesar de sus anteriores palabras de perder la primera prueba. _Quizá no nos saquen tan pronto_, pensó mientras cortaba el agua, maldiciendo el peso de su túnica de auror. Agradecía haber pegado sus gafas a su lugar con un encantamiento, además de haberlas recubierto con un hechizo impermeabilizante para repeler el agua.

Flora iba una cabeza adelante, sus pantalones estilo capri muggle proveían a sus piernas menos resistencia en el agua que la vestimenta de Harry y las botas de piel de dragón de Brendan. Jadeando pesadamente, Harry llegó al bote, que había sido provisto con varias cuerdas para subir.

Flora iba a medio camino subiendo cuando su pie se resbaló en un nudo y la mandó de nuevo al agua. Brendan iba apenas frente a Harry, subiendo con rapidez. Harry mantuvo sus pies en el centro de cada nudo de la cuerda y se iba empujando hacia arriba con cuidado antes de llegar al borde del bote. Se arriesgó a mirar hacia atrás, al río, para encontrar a Malfoy llegando a la cuerda que Harry iba escalando. El moreno le dio una sonrisa y se giró, ignorando al resto de los competidores.

Brendan estaba abriendo una escotilla, por la cual desapareció. Harry corrió y subió saltando los escalones de metal para alcanzarle, a punto de chocar con él.

—Iré por este lado —dijo Brendan y corrió por el oxidado pasillo. Harry dudó, escuchó pasos tras él y corrió en dirección opuesta, sin esperar a ser aplastado por una muy determinada Flora. Varias puertas de metal enmarcaban el corredor y Harry abrió la primera, preguntándose dónde diablos habían escondido las pistas, y qué era exactamente lo que estaban buscando.

Estaba revisando la cuarta habitación cuando alguien le empujó y le hizo girar para encontrarse con una de las chicas saltarinas sonriéndole. Su cabello castaño estaba húmedo y su ropa pegada al cuerpo dejaba poco a la imaginación. —Hola, auror Potter —dijo la chica con voz coqueta.

Harry se ruborizó. —Hola.

—Obviamente ya revisaste ese lugar. Te ayudaré a buscar. Quizá podamos hacer una alianza.

Mientras Harry consideraba la mejor manera para despacharla, alguien mencionó su nombre.

—¡Potter! ¡Trae tu trasero aquí!

—Mi compañero —dijo con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa—. Te veo luego, um...

—Kimmy —terminó ella.

—Adiós, Kimmy —dijo Harry apresurándose a la escotilla de salida. Malfoy estaba parado arriba, sosteniendo un sobre color rosa con negro. ¡La pista! Harry subió de a dos escalones por cada paso, sonriéndole al rubio—. ¿Dónde la encontraste?

Gritos se escucharon a su alrededor.

—En la sala de control, obviamente. ¿Dónde más podría estar? —Malfoy escondió el sobre entre sus ropas y corrió a la orilla opuesta del bote—. Vamos.

Harry admiró la visión de Malfoy mientras se sumergía en el agua, pero un movimiento a su lado le distrajo. Virginia agitaba un sobre en dirección a Norton, quien acababa de llegar a la primera orilla del bote, jadeando con fuerza. Harry esperaba que Norton no sufriera un infarto antes de terminar el primer reto.

Asumiendo que la producción estaría monitoreando en caso de emergencia médica por medio de las Cámaras Espía, a pesar de que la suya parecía estar siguiendo a Malfoy, Harry se sumergió en el agua.

ooOOooOOoo

—_¡Y es el equipo auror de Harry y Draco el primero en entrar al agua después de encontrar la pista! _—La voz de Lee Jordan les llegó junto con la imagen en pantalla de Harry uniéndose a Malfoy en el río, seguidos de cerca por la pareja de viejos y los domadores de dragones.

—¡Sí! ¡Ve, Harry! —gritó Ron.

—¿Estás consciente de que fue Malfoy quien encontró la pista? —preguntó Neville.

—Cuestión de suerte —masculló Ron.

—Tuvo buenas notas en Aritmancia —señaló Hermione.

—¿De qué lado estás?

—Del de Harry, y como Draco es su compañero, tenemos que animarlos a ambos.

Ron suspiró sonoramente y se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que sí. Pero sólo porque va Harry con él. ¡Tú puedes, Harry!

ooOOooOOoo

Harry salió del río, seguido de su húmedo compañero. Malfoy se echó a correr y le aventó el sobre a Harry. Al parecer había sido hechizado para resistir al agua, ya que estaba seco cuando Harry lo abrió.

—Dice que tenemos que trasladarnos a Arizona, Estados Unidos. ¿Dónde diablos está eso?

Harry luchó por mantenerse en pie, agotado por haber nadado tanto y sintiendo el peso de sus ropajes mojados. Pasos se escucharon tras ellos, pero no se molestó en mirar atrás y comprobar quiénes les seguían.

—No sé, en algún lugar por California. ¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos ahí? —Harry intentó no admirar la forma en que Malfoy corría; algunas personas eran unos torpes corredores y otros eran la gracia personificada. El estilo de Malfoy le recordaba a un guepardo, corría sin esfuerzo aparente y hacía a los demás morder el polvo. Harry se sentía como un jabalí en estampida a su lado.

—Buscar la siguiente pista, es obvio.

Qué mal que Malfoy fuera un patán.

A pesar de sus pesadas y mojadas ropas, llegaron a la oficina de Trasladores Internacionales primero. No por nada sabían dónde estaba con exactitud, aún navegando entre las calles muggles para llegar ahí. Los pocos muggles que iban encontrando les miraban sorprendidos, probablemente debido a que corrían con esas extrañas vestimentas.

Entraron corriendo al edificio y Malfoy se detuvo frente a la pizarra que señalaba los diferentes destinos. —Estados Unidos, Estados Unidos —murmuraba.

—¡Ahí! —dijo Harry—. ¡Cuarto piso!

Tomaron las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso y encontraron una corta fila para comprar boletos a sus destinos en Estados Unidos.

—¿Tienes el dinero, Potter?

Harry asintió y abrió su mojado bolso. Habían sido provistos con suficientes galeones para gastar durante la competencia, aunque era una cantidad muy frugal. Varias personas los observaban y Harry intentó ignorar el hecho de que seguían empapados y olían a agua de río.

—Dos Trasladores a Phoenix—demandó Malfoy cuando llegaron al escritorio. Harry escuchó pasos atrás y se giró para ver a los domadores de dragones entrando al final de la fila. Se preguntó si los demás llegarían antes de que el primer Traslador se activara, lo que sería en —miró el reloj en la pared— diez minutos.

Con los boletos, Harry y Malfoy se unieron a un grupo junto a lo que parecía ser un pasamanos rojo. Varias personas ya lo estaban tocando. Harry observó a Brendan y a Nigel comprar sus boletos y llegar hasta ellos.

Nigel le sonrió. —Llegamos.

Harry asintió y le sonrió de vuelta. Le extendió una mano. —Soy Harry Potter.

La sonrisa de Nigel se amplió mientras tomaba su mano. —Lo sé.

Tras Harry, Malfoy resopló. —Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Una de las chicas de la cafetería fue la siguiente en llegar. Ella empujó a un par de personas en la fila, que protestaron pero después callaron cuando la mujer los fulminó con la mirada.

—Traslador 28 con destino a los Estados Unidos de América, con escalas en Boston, Dallas, Phoenix y San Diego. Por favor, coloquen su mano derecha en el barandal rojo ahora y _no lo suelten_. —La amigable voz de la asistente fue alta y clara.

Harry se giró y puso su mano en el barandal. Estaba frente a la espalda de Malfoy y podía ver cómo las gotas de agua se liberaban del cabello pálido y caían a su túnica de auror.

—El Traslador 28 partirá en cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... uno...

Harry sintió el familiar jalón y la sensación de dar vueltas duró por lo que parecieron siglos. Viajar por Trasladores trasatlánticos nunca era divertido.

Varias personas se tambalearon cuando el Traslador apareció en una sala circular color gris llena de viajeros. —Hemos llegado a Boston, Massachussets, Estados Unidos. Si éste es su destino, por favor, diríjase al arco verde. Si planea continuar a Dallas, Phoenix o San Diego, por favor, permanezca donde está.

Tres personas se encaminaron al arco verde y otras cuatro se unieron al grupo.

—¡Esto es genial! —dijo Nigel tras Harry—. ¡Nunca había salido de Europa!

Aparecieron en Dallas en lo que parecía una caverna subterránea desde donde partieron por última vez hasta Phoenix. La Terminal de Trasladores era enorme y blanca, con un alto techo abovedado adornado con tragaluces. Dos Cámaras Espía de repente se hicieron presentes y flotaron cerca. Aparentemente los hechizos tomaban su tiempo en reorientarse tras sus objetos de estudio después de que éstos se trasladaban.

Harry, Draco y los domadores de dragones dejaron el grupo del traslador y llegaron a otra habitación, como les fue instruido. Ventanales que iban desde el techo al piso les daban un panorama del cielo azul y una pista gris cubierta de aviones muggles. Mientras Harry los observaba, un rápido avión dejó tierra y se disparó al cielo.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Nigel corriendo hasta la ventana para mirarlo.

Brendan soltó una risita. —No acostumbra a salir mucho.

Malfoy ya estaba en el escritorio donde una alegre chica en playera azul y jeans muggles le sonrió. —Bienvenidos a Phoenix. ¿Necesitan asistencia para viajar u hospedaje? —preguntó.

—Para viajar —respondió Malfoy—. Necesitamos llegar al Cañón Grande.

Ella frunció el ceño. —¿El Cañón Grande? ¿Se refiere al Gran Cañón?

—Grande, Gran, lo que sea. Necesitamos llegar ahí lo más rápido posible. ¿Hay una red Flú aquí?

La chica parpadeó. —¿Una qué?

Brendan dijo: —No tienen red Flú en los Estados Unidos. No hay suficientes chimeneas.

La chica explotó en carcajadas. —¿Chimeneas? ¿En Phoenix? Oh, cariño, eres de otro país, ¿verdad?

Malfoy suspiró. —¿Entonces cómo hacen para llegar a algún lugar sin aparecerse? ¿Rentan escobas?

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No querrás volar hasta el Gran Cañón. Te calcinarías. Hoy estamos a ciento catorce _Fahrenheit_.

—¿Ciento catorce qué?

—Grados, Malfoy —dijo Harry—. Son como... cuarenta y cinco grados Celsius.

Malfoy lució horrorizado. La chica asintió. —Honestamente, el mejor transporte es muggle. Todos los autos tienen aire acondicionado, al igual que los autobuses y taxis.

—Autos —repitió Harry. Se giró hacia los domadores de dragones—. ¿Alguno sabe conducir?

Brendan y Nigel negaron con la cabeza. Harry suspiró. Era seguro que Malfoy tampoco; y él nunca había aprendido. —Supongo que no tenemos opción. ¿Dónde encontramos un autobús muggle?

La chica señaló a un lado. —Vayan por la puerta de ahí y caminen hasta el pequeño edificio cruzando la calle. No se preocupen de ser vistos por los muggles, hay un encantamiento para prevenir eso. Opal puede ayudarles una vez lleguen ahí.

—Gracias —dijo Harry y los cuatro se encaminaron a la salida indicada. Una ola de calor les golpeó al momento que la puerta se abrió y su brillantez era cegadora. Harry levantó una mano para protegerse los ojos. Era difícil respirar, el aire parecía cocinar sus pulmones.

—Esto es de locos —dijo Nigel—. ¿Cómo puede la gente vivir aquí?

Malfoy ya estaba cruzando el ardiente pavimento hacia un mediocre edificio blanco cercano. El calor era opresivo y Harry se desabotonó su túnica a medio camino. El calor irradiaba hacia arriba y cuando Harry vio un avión cercano rodar a distancia desde la terminal, ondas de calor se hicieron visibles ante sus ojos.

Malfoy alcanzó la puerta y tomó la manija de metal, antes de alejar su mano con un grito.

—¡Está ardiendo! —espetó Malfoy. Levantó una orilla de su túnica y la usó para girar la manija y abrir la puerta. Una campanita sonó. Aire fresco les alcanzó y les dio la bienvenida. Todos entraron apresurados huyendo del calor.

—¡Hola! —llamó una chica entrando desde una puerta cercada hasta un _mediocre_escritorio—. ¿Necesitan trasporte terrestre? —Tenía cabello castaño corto y peinado en picos, teñido de rubio en las puntas. Una plaquita en su playera indicaba su nombre: OPAL.

Harry asintió. —Necesitamos llegar al Gran Cañón.

—Oh, turistas, entonces. Seguramente querrán quitarse esa ropa. Tenemos una enorme selección de moda muggle que es más aconsejable para el clima de aquí. —Señaló una pared llena hasta el techo de artículos muggles. Nigel corrió a examinarlos mientras que Brendan se quedó al lado de Harry. Opal continuó—. ¿Necesitan un auto, taxi, limusina o autobús?

Después de discutir los precios y revisar sus limitados fondos, decidieron que un autobús muggle era la mejor opción. Un taxi era demasiado caro y una limusina demasiado extravagante. Harry cambió galeones por dinero muggle —dólares, algo desconocido incluso para Harry— y compró ropa para el abrasador sol de Arizona. Compró también un morral para guardar las túnicas de auror de Malfoy y las suyas, deseando tener su varita para poder empequeñecerlas.

Harry fue el primero en salir de los vestidores con su nuevo atuendo muggle. Se sentía expuesto, pero la expresión en el rostro de Opal era de aprobación. Estaba seguro de que agradecería llevar las piernas y los brazos desnudos una vez regresaran al opresivo calor fuera del edificio.

Nigel fue el siguiente y se quedó mirando a Harry haciéndole al auror recordar incómodo la mirada de Opal. La atención de Harry rápidamente se alejó de Nigel cuando una cortina se abrió y Malfoy salió. Su rostro era como una nube de tormenta.

—No puedes hablar en serio —espetó, su semblante era de rabia pura.

Harry le observó. No pudo evitarlo. Malfoy portaba una playera negra de algún tipo de material elástico que abrazaba cada curva de su cuerpo. Las letras ADIDAS estaban engalanadas de blanco a través de uno de sus musculosos pectorales. Harry le rogó a su mirada no viajar hacia abajo, pero no le obedeció, deslizándose desde los visibles abdominales del rubio hasta sus caderas y muslos enmarcadas de forma prominente —pasando por un nada despreciable paquete— bajo los ajustados pantalones cortos que parecían pintados a su piel. Sus rodillas y pantorrillas estaban desnudas y usaba zapatillas de deporte color blanco con letras púrpuras. Malfoy se veía sorpresivamente sexy en ropa muggle. _No sexy_, corrigió Harry inmediatamente. Pasable. Sólo pasable. Joder.

—¡Oh, te ves muy atractivo! —dijo Opal, repasándolo abiertamente. Harry de pronto se sintió molesto con ella.

—Bien —dijo—. Necesitaos salir de aquí antes de que los otros lleguen. ¿Dónde encontramos el autobús muggle?

Opal señaló otra puerta. —Vayan por ahí y sigan la línea amarilla hasta la terminal. La parada de autobuses está claramente marcada. Tendrán que comprar sus boletos en la taquilla. ¡Disfruten su visita al Gran Cañón!

Harry se colgó el morral en la espalda y le sonrió a Malfoy. —Vamos, será mejor que terminemos con esto.

La puerta por la que entraron se abrió y salieron varios competidores: Allyn y Jessica, Kimmy y Lisa, y Edna y Flora. Harry se preguntó dónde estaban Rita Skeeter y su horrible compañera. Probablemente estaban más atrás saboteando el desempeño de Virginia y Norton. Harry y los demás no esperaron para intercambiar saludos. Salieron por la puerta —caliente como un horno— y corrieron a través del caliente pavimento hasta un letrero de bienvenida que decía TAQUILLA en enormes letras.

Harry y Brendan compraron los boletos. Aparentemente podían viajar hasta Flagstaff antes de necesitar otro autobús con destino al Gran Cañón. Harry se horrorizó al descubrir que el viaje les tomaría varias horas. Pensar en estar junto a Draco Malfoy en un autobús con un montón de muggles casi le hizo girarse y abandonar la carrera.

Sólo el gesto de determinación en el rostro de Malfoy le mantuvo adelante.

_Continuará ~~_


	2. Capítulo Dos

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

—Odio a los muggles —dijo Draco sólo para ver los labios de Potter tensarse ligeramente. Ese juego nunca cambiaba, a pesar de que había usado esas palabras demasiadas veces en las pasadas dos de horas que hasta perdió la cuenta. Pero eran ciertas, al menos refiriéndose a los ocupantes del autobús de la compañía Greyhound que actualmente iba hacia Flagstaff. En serio, era como si los muggles animaran a Draco a odiarles más.

Primero estaba la Pareja Escandalosa. Habían estado platicando felices de la vida durante todo el trayecto, entre ellos y para todo el mundo, diciendo sin cansancio lo horrible que era Arizona y preguntándose quién podría vivir ahí —un sentimiento con el que Draco estaba de acuerdo—, pero el tema le había aburrido al pasar los ocho primeros minutos. A la Pareja Escandalosa no. Algunos de los residentes de Arizona los fulminaban con la mirada y Draco esperaba que alguien se hartara y les gritara, o mejor, que les arrojara algo pesado. Como un libro de pasta gruesa.

Después estaba el Hombre Roncando, quien se había quedado dormido inmediatamente después de encontrar su asiento y había empezado a roncar como un colacuerno. Draco le había despertado doce veces ya pateando el respaldo de su asiento, a pesar de los regaños de Potter. Pero el silencio nunca duraba demasiado. Si sólo tuviera su varita, silenciaría a ese cretino de forma permanente.

Sus dedos picaban extrañando su varita. Estaba más allá de la crueldad el despojarle de su magia para ganar una estúpida carrera. Draco se lo mencionaba a Potter tanto como podía.

—Malfoy, si vuelves a decirme lo mucho que odias a los muggles o lo mucho que odias esta carrera o el calor o tus ropas muggles o la calidad del aire o _cualquier otra cosa_, te voy a golpear.

—Te odio, Potter —respondió Draco altivo, tentando su suerte. Potter nunca le golpearía en un autobús lleno de muggles; eso lo sabía.

Los ojos verdes de Potter relampaguearon. —Eres un cabrón caprichoso.

Draco chasqueó la lengua. —Potter, lenguaje. Hay niños presentes. Sin mencionar a tu público. —Draco asintió en dirección a la Cámara Espía, que se había pegado al techo del autobús en un lugar discreto, luciendo como una pequeña manchita de luz sin propósito alguno.

Ante la palabra "niños", Potter miró sobre su hombro con gesto culpable. Los angelitos en el asiento de atrás obviamente le habían escuchado.

—¡DIJO UNA MALA PALABRA! ¿LE ESCUCHASTE, MAMÁ?

—¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ! ESE HOMBRE DIJO UNA MALA PALABRA. ¿LE ESCUCHASTE, MAMÁ?

A pesar de que su madre no había escuchado, los niños siguieron llamándole, hablando más y más fuerte hasta que la señora les gritó que se callaran y se sentaran. Preciosa mujer. Potter mencionó que ella traía audífonos en sus oídos que prevenían el escuchar las constantes y molestas súplicas de atención por parte de su progenie. Potter también le había dicho que él quería adquirir unos para aislarse del quejumbroso Draco.

—Recuérdame felicitar a su madre cuando salgamos de este transporte infernal, Potter.

Su compañero soltó un suspiro sufrido y levantó dos dedos para masajearse el puente de la nariz, moviendo sus gafas un poquito. —¿Por qué?

—Su descendencia ha destruido con un solo golpe mi deseo de procrear alguna vez. La línea Malfoy puede morir.

La mirada de Potter se volvió divertida. Siendo francos, a Draco le gustaba divertir a Potter mucho más que irritarle, aunque ese sería un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba. Aunque era algo difícil, y la mayoría del tiempo accidental. Le gustaba la manera en que la ceja derecha de Potter saltaba, arrugando su famosa cicatriz, y las líneas en las esquinas de su boca se profundizaban en una casi sonrisa.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando? Son sólo niños.

Draco resopló. Esos "sólo niños" habían atormentado a Draco mucho más que el Hombre Roncando y la Pareja Escandalosa. Esos mocosos se habían parado en sus asientos, peleado el uno con el otro, quejado constantemente, derramado jugo y papas fritas por todos lados, habían hecho frecuentes viajes al baño del autobús y, en general, se comportaban como monos enjaulados.

—Cuando yo era un niño, hacía lo que me decían, me sentaba en silencio en mi silla y leía un libro —sentenció Draco fulminando con la mirada al niño, quien le enseñó la lengua y comenzó a hacer una ruidosa guerra entre dos dinosaurios de plástico en sus puños, completándola con fuertes gruñidos y sonidos de golpes. Draco rodó los ojos y apartó la mirada.

Por alguna razón, Potter le veía con simpatía. Hacía eso con frecuencia y molestaba a Draco tanto como la mirada que Nigel, el domador de dragones, le daba a Potter.

—Creo que tu fan quiere algo —dijo en voz baja. Draco había tomado el asiento en la ventana para mirar el interminable aburrido paisaje de hierbas y cactus saguaro. Potter se sentó a su lado y el asiento vacío al lado del moreno tenía el bolso con sus túnicas de auror, mapas y un montón de artículos relacionados con la carrera. A través del pasillo estaban Nigel y Brendan. Nigel se inclinaba con frecuencia para platicar con Potter, para molestia de Draco. Varias veces Draco se había preguntado acerca de las actividades sexuales de Potter desde que se había vuelto su compañero, especialmente después de la famosa ruptura Potter/Weasley, que había ocurrido cuando la Bola de Fuego Weasley (así la había apodado la prensa) había botado a Potter en una muy pública pelea fuera de Fortescue en el Callejón Diagon.

Desde entonces, rara vez se veía a Potter en compañía de alguna fémina, a menos que uno contara a Luna Lovegood, lo que Draco no hacía. Ella era quien acompañaba a Potter a los eventos del Ministerio y Draco nunca había visto ni una sola mirada romántica entre ellos. Había rumores de que a Lovegood le gustaban los hombres mayores y que sólo utilizaba a Potter para acercarse al Ministro Edgemont. De acuerdo, Draco había iniciado ese rumor, pero bueno, parecía lógico.

Nigel había tomado algunos panfletos turísticos en la estación de autobuses e insistía en preguntarle a Potter cosas tontas, aunque Potter tenía especiales conocimientos sobre los Anasazi y el porqué habían abandonado el área. Era obvio que habían sido sabios y se habían ido a otra parte menos área y que incluyera menos muertes. El rostro serio de Nigel se enfocaba en Potter. Por favor, adorar al héroe ya era algo viejo. Draco tendría que recordarle a Potter que Nigel era de la competencia y por lo tanto, el enemigo. Brendan estaba dormido con la cabeza recargada en una chaqueta hecha bola. Qué mal que Nigel no hubiera seguido el ejemplo de su compañero.

—Potter —espetó Draco para atraer su atención a donde pertenecía—. Tengo sed.

Potter suspiró y dejó de hablar con su fanático para poder buscar una botella de agua en el bolso y extendérsela a Draco.

—Está caliente —se quejó Draco, arrugando la nariz.

La mandíbula de Potter se tensó y Draco se arrepintió de no haber llevado el conteo de cuántas veces había causado esa reacción. —Lo siento, Su Majestad, pero no tenemos acceso a encantamientos enfriadores o a hielo para complacer su maltratado paladar. Confórmate con esto.

Draco rodó los ojos y tomó un trago, felicitándose mentalmente. Si no fuera por el calor y los muggles y la falta de magia, habría considerado que ese viaje era entretenido.

**ooOOooOOoo**

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Ron, desparramado en el sofá con una recién abierta botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

—Esquisto Bright Angel, Gran Cañón, Arizona —respondió Hermione.

—Suena feo —dijo Ron.

—Tienen que montar mulas para llegar al fondo del Cañón —dijo Neville—. Harry y Draco van al frente, seguidos de los domadores de dragones. No es mucha carrera en este momento. Mira lo lento que van las mulas.

Ron rió. —Puedo imaginar lo mucho que Malfoy se está quejando. Me sorprende que Harry no haya abandonado la competencia aún.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_Las mulas deberían morir en el Fuego Demoníaco_, decidió Draco._ Todas_. Eran sucias, apestosas, odiosas, lentas e infestadas de bichos. Draco sentía comezón de sólo pensarlo. Se rascó distraídamente el tórax, esperando no tener un insecto ahí. Además, los pantalones cortos muggles no estaban hechos para montar mulas. El interior de sus rodillas habían estado frotándose contra la maldita piel del animal hasta que Potter sacó la túnica de auror del rubio y la acomodó bajo sus piernas, mucho para la vergüenza de ambos. Agradecía que Potter no hubiese hecho comentario alguno.

El calor era indescriptible. Sólo las áreas de sombra bajo las paredes del Cañón hacían el viaje soportable. Bueno, eso y la actitud de inquebrantable admiración que mostraba Potter, aunque eso Draco nunca lo admitiría.

—Esto es increíble —seguía diciendo Potter, viendo alrededor como un niño en su primera visita a Honeydukes—. No puedo creer que algo tan pequeño como un río haya cavado todo este Cañón. ¡Y mira todos esos colores!

Draco era inmune a los encantos del Cañón. Era un maldito agujero en el suelo, por Salazar. Un caliente y polvoroso hoyo lleno de piedras.

El viaje pareció una eternidad y los músculos de Draco protestaban con cada salto. Incluso aunque estaba en forma, al parecer las partes de su cuerpo requeridas para montar mulas habían estado inutilizadas. Las Cámaras Espía eran discretas, ya que viajaban con un grupo de turistas muggles. Draco intentó ubicarlas, pero sólo encontró a una sobre una piedra angular capturando el desierto que les rodeaba.

Al llegar al río todo era anti climático, a pesar de que la temperatura del aire se había enfriado ligeramente gracias a una brisa sobre el lodoso líquido. Draco esperaba que Potter hiciera algún comentario sobre el maldito río, pero por primera vez se quedó en silencio. Supuso que el moreno sentía los efectos de las largas horas cabalgando igual que él. Incluso Nigel había dejado de parlotear más o menos en la vuelta noventa y siete de su camino.

Agradecía que su destino no estuviera tan lejos del puente, relativamente, así que por fin llegaron. Parecía como un montón de chozas, pero Potter y Nigel comenzaron su fiesta de admiración, exclamando la belleza de los árboles y la pintoresca cualidad de las cabinas de su oh-tan-encantadora ubicación. Draco sólo quería alejarse todo lo posible de las malditas mulas, comer algo sólido e irse a dormir. Dudaba que fuera tan simple. Tenía razón.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_—¡Harry y Draco, y Brendan y Nigel han llegado al Rancho Fantasma primero! Se ven exhaustos, ¿verdad? No creo que viajar como muggles sea para ellos. ¡Brendan ha localizado la caja que contiene la siguiente pista!_

—Malfoy parece estar listo para maldecir a alguien —comentó Neville.

—¿No luce así siempre? —respondió Ron secamente.

Hermione les mandó callar cuando el rostro de Lee llenó la pantalla. —_La pista dice SUMERGIRSE O NADAR. ¡Los participantes tienen que elegir entre dos retos! En SUMERGIRSE, necesitan pasar por ese set de cascadas. _—La imagen cambió para mostrar tres rugientes cascadas sobre maravillosas rocas rojas terminando en pequeños estanques—. _Tienen que escalar hasta el estanque más alto, llegar al fondo y sacar un cofre de metal. ¡Como no pueden usar magia, requerirán de combinar la fuerza de ambos compañeros para llevarlo a la superficie!_

—¡Pan comido! —gritó Ron.

—Ese estanque no se ve fácil —dijo Hermione con tono de preocupación—. No se ven claramente las rocas para poder pisar. Fácilmente podrían caer al estanque y ser arrastrados por las cascadas.

**ooOOooOOoo**

El reto NADAR implicaba nadar a través del Río Colorado y obtener otra caja de metal de entre las ramas de un árbol. Harry y Draco optaron por sumergirse en el estanque mientras que Brendan y Nigel eligieron nadar.

Harry estaba exhausto. A pesar de que habían estado sentados la mayoría del viaje, en el autobús muggle y en el lomo de las mulas, había sido un recorrido estresante y agotador. El calor no ayudaba. No deseaba nada más que meterse en una suave cama y dormir por una semana.

Por la expresión de enojo en los labios de Malfoy, su compañero deseaba lo mismo. —Terminemos con esto —dijo Malfoy. A Harry le preocupaba un poquito, para ser sinceros. Habían comprado gorras al iniciar su viaje por el Gran Cañón, pero el accesorio no había hecho nada para escudar su expuesta piel de los ardientes rayos de sol. Los brazos y las piernas de Malfoy estaban color rosa y comenzaban a oscurecerse a rojo. Harry la tenía un poco mejor, ya que su pigmentación natural era un algo más oscura. Más tarde, sabía que el ardor sería agonizante.

Las rocas que bordeaban las cascadas eran resbalosas y la mayor parte del trabajo humano hecho en ellas había sido destruido ya debido a la erosiva calidad del agua. Malfoy estaba tras Harry siguiéndole de cerca y dos veces le había empujado estratégicamente hacia atrás, hacia la pared, cuando se resbalaba. O Malfoy era más seguro al caminar o simplemente aprendía de los errores de Harry y usaba diferentes soportes para pies y manos, porque Draco nunca se tropezaba.

Las sombras iban creciendo cuando por fin llegaron al estanque, empapados por la ondulante niebla del agua al caer, y jadeando por el esfuerzo.

—¿Qué tan profundo crees que está? —preguntó Harry quitándose la gorra y el morral.

—Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo —respondió Malfoy y le empujó.

Harry hizo como pudo camino hasta la superficie y escupió agua por la boca. —¡Cabrón! —gritó—. ¡Ni siquiera me quité los zapatos!

Malfoy rió y le sonrió a la Cámara Espía, que estaba sobre su hombro. —¿Cómo está el agua?

—¡Congelada, maldito! —Harry se quitó un zapato y se lo aventó a Malfoy, quien lo rechazó fácilmente con el brazo. El otro zapato rápidamente le siguió y fulminó a Draco con la mirada mientras su molesto compañero se quitaba la playera negra sobre la cabeza y la extendía cuidadosamente sobre una roca.

—¿Puedes ver el cofre? —preguntó Malfoy.

Harry llenó sus pulmones de aire y luego se sumergió en el agua, yendo hasta el fondo. Afortunadamente, el estanque no estaba tan profundo, sólo a más o menos tres metros y medio. Una caja de metal descansaba en el rocoso fondo. Harry nadó hacia abajo e intentó levantarlo, pero sólo logró cargar un lado antes de soltarlo y regresar a la superficie.

—Está ahí —dijo cuando logró recuperar el aliento. Pero casi lo pierde de nuevo al ver a Malfoy, enfundado sólo en los negros pantalones cortos muggles y de pie a la orilla del estanque—. Definitivamente tendremos que levantarlo entre los dos.

Malfoy asintió y saltó de la orilla cerca de Harry, salpicando una gran ola de agua. El rubio apareció junto a Harry un momento después. —Vigorizante —fue todo lo que dijo.

Sin otra palabra, ambos se sumergieron. Llevar el pesado cofre a la superficie resultó ser más difícil de lo que habían imaginado. Sólo podían llevarlo a medio camino antes de que se les terminara el aire, lo que les forzaba a soltarlo y patalear hacia arriba en búsqueda del preciado oxígeno. Después de dos intentos, Malfoy sugirió buscar un lugar para ponerlo a la mitad del camino. Dos veces más se sumergieron para encontrar un lugar donde podrían descansar el cofre antes de regresar por aire.

—Mataría por mi varita —dijo Malfoy, jadeando.

Harry asintió. La tarea sólo les habría tomado un cascoburbuja y un encantamiento de levitación. No por primera vez, bendijo la existencia de la magia.

Entraron una vez más y por fin sacaron el amenazador cofre a las rocas. Harry apenas tenía fuerza para salir del agua. Sorpresivamente, Malfoy tomó su mano y Harry le permitió jalarlo para sacarlo del estanque. Se dejaron caer al lado del cofre un momento, recuperando el aliento, y luego Harry saltó para poder abrirlo.

Un pequeño sobre negro con rosa estaba en el fondo. Draco lo abrió y sacó una postal muggle. ¡VEAN EL GRAN CAÑÓN! Estaba escrito en brillantes letras amarillas por toda la foto de erosionadas rocas. Malfoy resopló y la giró. Harry se acercó para leer lo que estaba escrito.

_**Esta postal es un traslador. Se activará en dos minutos después de que el primer humano la toque. Agárrense fuerte.**_

__Harry se aferró a una esquina del objeto y Malfoy a la otra. El tiempo parecía pasar sin fin, roto sólo por el ruido del agua y del sonido de sus elaboradas respiraciones. —¡Mierda! ¡Nuestras cosas! —gritó Harry de repente. Se soltó y corrió a recoger sus pertenencias —el morral y los zapatos, la ropa de Malfoy, las gorras—, y corrió de regreso justo cuando Malfoy se adelantaba para tomarle una muñeca y presionar la postal contra su piel.

Desaparecieron.

**ooOOooOOoo**

Draco sintió náuseas. Viajar por traslador, a punto de sufrir una insolación, seguido por nadar en agua fría le hizo chocar contra Potter, quien se tuvo que sostener para evitar caer.

—¡Felicitaciones, Harry y Draco! —La voz de Lee Jordan era alta y hacía que su dolor de cabeza aumentara en su sien derecha—. ¡Son el primer equipo en terminar la prueba!

—Por supuesto —logró decir Draco y se alejó de Potter, consciente de que seguían siendo grabados. Se irguió fingiendo no estar completamente empapado y vestido sólo en apretados pantalones cortos muggles.

—¡Como ganadores de este reto, ambos han ganado la Primera Edición de la Nimbus Relámpago! También están a salvo de ser eliminados en esta ronda. Como recompensa adicional, se les otorgará la habitación más grande aquí en Rancho Fantasma, además de que comerán en privado en lugar de ir al área común con muggles y los otros participantes. ¡Felicitaciones, chicos, y nos veremos en la mañana!

Con eso, Lee y su pequeño séquito salieron de la habitación y Draco se dejó caer en la silla más cercana. Que sólo podía ser considerada como silla porque tenía forma de silla. Estaba hecha de un tronco mal cortado de árbol y parecía que un niño de seis años la había armado.

—¿_Ésta_es la habitación más grande? —preguntó Potter mirando alrededor de sus aposentos. Se quedó en el centro del lugar sosteniendo sus pertenencias. Además de la "silla" en donde Draco estaba sentado, había una pequeña y sebosa mesa, un lavabo alto con una cuenca y una jarra, un librero que contenía cuatro libros maltratados y dos pequeñas camas puestas una sobre la otra. Una caja de ventilación cubría la parte inferior de la ventana, llenando de aire frío la habitación. Draco aprobó ese aparato, aunque comenzaban a darle pequeños escalofríos. Se preguntó cómo pedirle a Potter que le regresara su playera.

—Las dos son camas, ¿verdad? —preguntó, perplejo.

Potter asintió. —Literas. ¡Yo voy arriba!

Draco parpadeó, las palabras conjurando imágenes que no necesitaba en ese momento, con la escasa vestimenta de Potter pegándose a cada curva y su cabello negro comenzando a rizarse mientras se secaba. Afortunadamente, Potter no pareció notar su silencio mientras caminaba a su lado y aventaba el morral en la cama de arriba. Le aventó a Draco su playera, su gorra y zapatos en la cama inferior y aventó sus propios zapatos húmedos al suelo. —Espero que se sequen para mañana —dijo, y miró a Draco.

Draco estaba a punto de responderle cuando la puerta se abrió y varias personas entraron portando platos cubiertos, que posaron sobre la mesa. —Disfruten sus alimentos, amigos —dijo una vieja mujer antes de salir nuevamente. A pesar del deseo de Draco de resoplar ante la comida muggle, olía delicioso. Estaba hambriento.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Potter.

—Un par de enormes trozos de carne. Asumo que son de res. Enormes patatas asadas. Ensalada. ¿Y qué es esta cosa amarilla?

Potter se acercó para mirar sobre su hombro. —Mazorcas de maíz. ¿Nunca habías visto mazorcas de maíz?

—¿Debería?

—No lo sé. Saben bien.

Draco decidió que le tomaría la palabra. Acercó su silla a la mesa y tomó un cuchillo para abrir su patata y dejar caer una porción de mantequilla encima. Tocaron la puerta mientras Draco aplastaba la mantequilla derretida en una esponjosa mezcla.

—Adelante —dijo Potter caminando para tomar otra silla y llevarla a la mesa.

Un adolescente larguirucho estaba en la puerta. —¿Señores Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy?

—Sí —respondió Potter.

—Les he traído esto, además de un recordatorio de que no dejen la habitación hasta mañana. —Extendió una caja larga y delgada. Potter la tomó y le agradeció.

El chico sonrió y juntó las manos en lo que parecía un gesto nervioso. —Esto es muy emocionante. Soy un gran admirador suyo, señor.

—Tu comida se está enfriando, Potter —exclamó Draco.

El chico tosió ante la mirada dura de Draco y regresó a la entrada. —Me voy. ¡Buenas noches, señores!

Potter le dedicó a Draco una mirada de disgusto, pero Draco le ignoró para preguntar: —¿Qué hay en la caja?

—¡Nuestras varitas!

Draco se levantó tan rápidamente que casi tira la silla. —¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Dame eso! —Le quitó su varita e inmediatamente conjuró un encantamiento para secar su ropa antes de aparecer un peine y correr al espejo sobre el lavabo para arreglarse el cabello.

Potter se sentó a la mesa y abrió su patata. Sus ojos se encontraron a través del espejo y Potter sonrió. —Es increíble. Te preocupas más por cómo luce tu cabello que por comer algo decente.

Draco sólo resopló y secó y acondicionó su cabello con varios hechizos antes de regresar a la mesa. La mantequilla se había derretido sobre su patata asada y ahora se extendía por todo el plato para combinarse con jugos de la carne. La boca de Draco se hizo agua. Se sentó y llenó su tenedor con la suave mezcla antes de llevarla a su boca y cerrar sus labios sobre ella. El sabor era maravilloso e hizo que soltara un gemido de puro éxtasis.

Abrió los ojos mientras masticaba y encontró a Potter viéndole con la boca abierta. Draco tragó y frunció el ceño. —¿Qué, Potter? _He_comido cosas muggles antes.

Potter apartó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza. —Nada. —Su cuchillo cortó un poco de carne y Draco le observó llevárselo a la boca. Largas pestañas oscuras se cerraron sobre los ojos verdes y Harry dejó salir un suspiro de placer que hizo a Draco sentarse con una sacudida. Imaginaba que ese sonido estaba fuera de contexto y tuvo que tomar un trago de agua para alejar su súbito rubor.

Notó que Potter estaba completamente seco, a pesar de que no le había escuchado decir algún encantamiento. El bastardo se estaba volviendo demasiado bueno en los hechizos no verbales. Era muy fácil para él. Draco le envidió.

Una botella de vino había sido llevada con la cena. Draco abrió el corcho, llenó un vaso y miró a Potter, quien sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy cansado. Eso me pondría de inmediato a dormir.

Draco se encogió de hombros y apuró su vaso. —No tenemos nada por lo que quedarnos despiertos.

—Tienes un punto. ¿Quieres que cure las quemaduras en tu piel? —Potter señaló a Draco con su tenedor. Sólo entonces Draco se dio cuenta de que su piel hormigueaba y estaba roja. Nadar, combinado con el aire frío de la cabina, lo habían hecho poco notorio.

Draco pausó, y luego asintió. Potter comenzó a levantarse pero Draco negó con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa _casi_cariñosa. —Come primero, idiota. Puedo esperar.

Potter se encogió de hombros y regresó a sus alimentos. Comieron en un silencio ligeramente incómodo. Draco pensaba en muchas preguntas, pero las hizo a un lado, ya que la mayoría envolvían al nuevo admirador de Potter, Nigel. Draco agradecía que Brendan y su compañero hubiesen elegido el otro reto.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Potter se levantó y rodeó la mesa mientras Draco se reclinaba en su silla para darle espacio. Potter se acercó y le tocó suavemente la enrojecida rótula. Se estremeció —incluso el ligero toque era doloroso.

—Lo siento —dijo Potter—. Esto puede picar un poco.

_¿Picar? _Antes de poder protestar, Potter dijo un hechizo y un hormigueo se extendió por las piernas de Draco. Cuando la sensación dimitió, la molestia y la sensación de quemazón se habían ido, remplazados por un suave dolor.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Potter, levantando una ceja.

Draco asintió, no confiaba en su habilidad para hablar. Potter era terriblemente atractivo cuando se ponía todo heroico, incluso si su heroísmo se limitaba a salvar a Draco de los efectos del daño solar. Potter se levantó e hizo lo mismo por los brazos y su nuca. Draco creyó sentir los dedos de Potter acariciando su piel por un momento después de haber dicho el hechizo, pero se convenció a sí mismo de que lo había imaginado. El aire en la pequeña habitación se había vuelto sofocante.

Draco se levantó y caminó hacia las camas. —Deberíamos... descansar un poco —dijo.

Alguien tocó la puerta y Potter abrió para encontrar al personal de servicio, quienes se llevaron los restos de la cena y les desearon buenas noches. Cuando se hubieron ido, Draco había transfigurado sus pantalones muggles en un pantalón para dormir. Apartó las sábanas y se acostó entre ellas, haciendo una mueca ante la dura textura y conjurando un encantamiento para erradicar cualquier persistente bicho.

Potter usó la escalera a los pies de su cama para subir a la suya. Draco admiró la flexibilidad de sus piernas cuando pasó a su lado y se levantó con alarma cuando toda la cama se movió. Había temido que colapsara mientras Potter se acomodaba y comenzaba a removerse, probablemente quitándose la ropa y... A Draco se le secó la boca. Se preguntaba si Potter planeaba dormir en pantalones. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se golpeó la cabeza contra la almohada, sabiendo que tendría esa imagen en su mente el resto de la noche.

—Noches, Malfoy.

—Buenas noches, Potter.

_Continuará ~~_

**Notas de la Autora: **El Rancho Fantasma de verdad existe al fondo del Cañón, incluyendo sus pequeñas habitaciones con literas y el área comunal para comer. Y las cascadas que los chicos escalaron también están ahí. Aunque no estoy completamente segura acerca del estanque... :D


	3. Capítulo Tres

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente para encontrar a Malfoy ya vestido y sentado frente a la mesa, la cual estaba cubierta de todas sus cosas. La mochila vacía de Harry estaba en el suelo. Harry se sentó y se refregó el cabello antes de buscar bajo la almohada sus anteojos y varita.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó. A pesar de haber dormido, se sentía cansado.

—Hago inventario. Como nos enviaron a un calor abrasador, es lógico que ahora nos manden a algún lado infernalmente helado. Si nos quitan las varitas otra vez, me gustaría estar preparado.

Harry balanceó ambas piernas desde la orilla de su cama y observó alrededor buscando su playera. —¿Y qué harás? ¿Transformar tus pantalones cortos en un anorak?

Malfoy rodó los ojos y levantó la mochila. Metió las cosas mientras Harry saltaba de la cama e iba a por sus jeans, antes que Malfoy los empacara.

—Intento prepararme para las posibilidades. Guantes, encendedor y calcetines extra, para empezar. Nuestras túnicas de auror serán útiles para mantenernos calientes, siempre y cuando no sea un lugar ridículamente helado. Sólo espero que no quieran matarnos —dijo Malfoy.

Harry se puso los pantalones y se preguntó por qué las mejillas de Malfoy estaban coloreadas. Frunció el ceño. —¿El sol te quemó la cara? Creí que la gorra te protegería...

—No, no se me quemó la cara —espetó el otro—. Ahora, presta atención.

Un llamado corto sonó en la puerta. —El desayunó será en diez minutos. Ambos deben estar en el comedor comunal.

—¡De acuerdo! —gritó Harry. Miró a Malfoy y después se puso una playera limpia. Ésta era azul pálido y tenía las letras AUROR al frente en color dorado. Malfoy se veía bien y fresco en una camisa blanca y pantalones grises. Debió haber transfigurado su ropa—. ¿Estás listo?

Malfoy asintió y se levantó. —Veamos quién ha sido eliminado.

**ooOOooOOoo**

—_El episodio de la semana pasada mostró una impresionante victoria por parte de nuestro equipo auror, quienes viajaron por el Cañón sobre mulas, escalaron rocas resbaladizas hasta llegar a unas cascadas y usaron el trabajo de equipo necesario para sacar un pesado cofre del fondo de un estanque de agua. ¡Bien hecho, chicos!_

Ron y Neville gritaron animados y se palmearon los hombros. Hermione sacudió la cabeza con cariño y sonrió.

Los concursantes estaban de pie frente un enorme fondo de enormes rocas rojas. La voz de Lee Jordan bajó una octava. —_Como nota triste, tenemos que despedirnos de Virginia y Norton. Desafortunadamente, el pobre Norton desarrolló una insolación en su camino por el Gran Cañón. ¡Dieron un buen espectáculo, pero este juego es acerca de aguante, perseverancia y la voluntad para ganar!_

Los concursantes gritaron y levantaron sus puños, animados, con la excepción de Harry, Draco, Edna y Flora. El entusiasmo de Lee se vio empañado.

—_Con eso en mente, ¿están listos para la siguiente prueba?_

—_¡Sí! —_Se escucharon varias voces.

—_¡Muy bien! Con la intención de ser justos, se les han quitado sus varitas. Cuando escuchen el silbato, correrán hasta esa pila de pizarra —_Lee señaló un escarpado acantilado, en cuya parte inferior descansaba una enorme cantidad de rocas pulverizadas— _y cavarán hasta que encuentren una piedra que lleva impresa este símbolo._ —Levantó un trozo de tela donde se veía un león rampante sosteniendo una espada—. _Cuando la encuentren, tomarán a su compañero inmediatamente, porque el Traslador se activará poco tiempo después de ser tocado. Buena suerte a todos y... —_Un potente silbato sonó—, _¡ahora!_

Los competidores corrieron hasta el acantilado.

—Amo este programa —dijo Ron, feliz.

**ooOOooOOoo**

Draco se hizo hacia atrás y dejó que Potter hiciera la mayoría del trabajo. Al fin y al cabo, el moreno no tenía un manicure profesional que arruinar.

Las chicas tontas encontraron el traslador primero, entre muchos grititos y brinquitos. Se tomaron de las manos y con risitas triunfantes, desaparecieron.

—¡Busca más rápido, Potter! ¡Fíjate por ahí! —Draco señaló una piedra cerca del pie de Potter.

—Podrías ayudar, ¿sabes? —espetó Potter, tomando puñados de rocas y pulverizándolos entre sus manos.

Draco arrugó la nariz y sopesó sus opciones. No fue hasta que el equipo de las tipas de la cafetería encontró su traslador y se esfumaron que Draco se encontró al lado de Potter, levantando asquerosas piedras.

Potter sonrió de lado. —Gracias por la ayuda, Princesa.

—Cállate, Potter.

**ooOOooOOoo**

—Tienes que estar bromeando —dijo Draco, por cuarta ocasión.

—Dioses, Malfoy, ¿podrías dejarlo ya? Ahora, cuando te cargue, tendrás que sostenerte fuerte...

—¿Qué, cargarme? ¡Yo te voy a cargar, muchas gracias!

La expresión de Potter era medio divertida, medio enfadada. Draco ya era familiar con ella. —No seas estúp... terco. No seas terco.

Draco le fulminó con la mirada, regalándole a Potter el tratamiento de hielo por el casi —_casi_— error de usar la palabra con "E". Draco odiaba ser llamado estúpido, especialmente por el Chico Que Era Perfecto.

—¡Yo no voy a ser la _esposa_! —dijo Draco, firme.

—¡Pero eres más ligero que yo!

Draco volvió a mirarle feo. Ese reto era idiota. Totalmente idiota. Habían sido el cuarto equipo en llegar a Finlandia, justo antes del admirador de Potter y su compañero. Después de una rápida búsqueda en un almiar**[1] **por la siguiente pista, les dijeron que iban a participar en el deporte nativo de "cargar con la esposa".

—Da igual, yo no voy a ser la mujer. Yo puedo cargarte.

Potter soltó una maldición y masculló algo que sonaba como "Recuérdame nunca pedirte ser pasivo".

—¿Qué dijiste, Potter? —preguntó Draco, esperando que el tarado lo repitiera, porque era obvio que el rubio había escuchando mal.

—Nada. Mira, yo peso una piedra o más que tú. Es algo lógico. Quieres ganar, ¿cierto?

Draco miró el camino, apretando los labios. Los muggles eran estúpidos, en serio. Aparentemente era un _verdadero _deporte en Finlandia que un hombre cargara a su esposa y corriera tan rápido como fuera posible por un terreno difícil, pasando por estanques y todo tipo de obstáculos. Kimmy y Lisa luchando en una colina, cubiertas en fango. Estaban tan sucias que era difícil decir quién era la rubia. Toda esa porquería decidió por él.

—Más te vale no tirarme —advirtió Draco.

Potter pareció aliviado. —Ven, entonces.

Draco posó ambas manos en los hombros de Potter y luego saltó y le rodeó las caderas con sus piernas. Habría sido más erótico si Potter no se hubiera tambaleado y casi los mandara a los dos al suelo.

—¡Joder! ¡No más pastelillos de caldero para ti!

—_¿Me estás diciendo gordo?_

—Es que... aguanta y... ya sabes, guarda silencio.

Draco le fulminó con la mirada, cosa que era inútil porque Potter no podía verle. Las manos de su compañero se posaron en sus muslos, manteniéndole en su lugar, y comenzó a correr. El primer obstáculo era un laberinto de montones de paja que Potter debía sortear, acción que hizo con facilidad. Lo siguiente era una ligera bajada y después el primer obstáculo real; un pozo poco profundo lleno de lodo.

—No me dejes caer —advirtió Draco.

—No me tientes —respondió Potter.

Draco se agarró con mucha fuerza hasta que Potter gruñó que dejara de ahorcarle, así que Draco lo soltó un poco. Potter se sumergió al estanque, sus músculos se estiraban por el peso del lodo que se le pegaba a los pies. Draco sabía que sus botas de auror estarían llenas de agua cuando salieran, pero era una suerte que Potter hubiese decidido ponérselas ese día. Sus zapatillas de deporte se le habrían caído al salir del fango, lo que aparentemente le había pasado a Edna, quien seguía descalza cargando a Flora sin hacer pausas. Las dos corpulentas mujeres habían rebasado a las chicas saltarinas como si un tren hubiese pasado a una bicicleta.

—¿Crees que podamos alcanzar a las de la cafetería? —preguntó Draco con esperanza.

—No —dijo Potter, jadeando al salir del estanque. Se balanceó por un momento, acomodando a Draco más arriba sobre su espalda y agarrándole con más fuerza los muslos.

—Podría acostumbrarme a este medio de transporte —dijo Draco y soltó una mano para agitarla en el aire con dirección al camino—. ¡Arre, mula!

—¿Puedes callarte?

Una pista plana a través de una pintoresca línea de árboles fue lo siguiente y Potter corrió fácilmente ese tramo. Draco estaba impresionado ante su fuerza. El hombre tenía un muy buen par de piernas. Claro, eso le llevó a otro tipo de pensamientos que decidió dejar para después, cuando sus pelotas no estuvieran tan cerca del apretado culo de Potter.

Afortunadamente, las piernas de Potter los llevaron a alcanzar a Kimmy y Lisa, permitiéndole a Draco enfocarse en algo más que la masculinidad de su compañero.

—Hola, chicas —saludó Potter, alegre.

—¡Oh! ¡Auror Potter! —La castaña jadeaba por el esfuerzo.

La rubia los fulminó con la mirada. —¡Más rápido, Kimmy! ¡Nos van a pasar!

—¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! —gritó Kimmy—. ¡Yo estoy haciendo todo el trabajo!

—¡Adiós, chicas! —dijo Potter y corrió con más ganas, para alivio de Draco. No le gustaba cómo las chicas miraban a Potter.

Después tuvieron que navegar una serie de aros negros que Potter llamó "neumáticos", que necesitaron que Potter cambiara el peso de Draco de lado a lado mientras pisaba los centros.

Una vez que terminaron, hubo una ligera pendiente hacia abajo, que probablemente fue un alivio para las adoloridas piernas de Potter, y luego Draco avistó al otro equipo —el dúo rockero—. Para su horror, estaban metidos en agua hasta la cintura.

—Potter —dijo, inseguro. Era obvio que su compañero estaba cansado, y caminar a través de agua no era fácil.

—Está bien —dijo Potter—. Agárrate fuerte.

Draco apretó los brazos alrededor de Potter, con cuidado de no ahorcarle. Potter entró al agua hasta que los pies de Draco se sumergieron. El líquido estaba tibio e iba a arruinar sus mocasines italianos. Sabía que no debía habérselos puesto, pero eran muy cómodos y sus botas de auror estaban en la mochila de Potter, por si las necesitaba después.

El agua los cubrió hasta la cintura de Potter y las rodillas de Draco, pero Potter aceleró a través del líquido y alcanzó a los compañeros de banda. Allin les miró cansado, y Jessyka les alzó los pulgares, animándoles.

—Increíbles movimientos, Potter —dijo ella.

—Ustedes también pueden hacerlo —dijo Potter, simpático.

—Jódete, Héroe —dijo Allin y Draco sonrió de lado.

—Oh, ese tipo me agrada —decidió en voz alta.

Potter se tambaleó y Draco gritó, apretando su agarre de brazos y piernas y preparándose para caer. Potter dejó salir una carcajada y dijo: —Intenta recordar quién te lleva cargando.

—Tarado —dijo Draco y consideró morderle el cuello por la bromita, aunque la idea también tenía otra clase de tentaciones. Y en serio que debía dejar de tener tales pensamientos por Potter, quien en definitiva no era apto siquiera para un rollo de una noche. Gracias a que Potter se resbaló al salir del estanque y tuvo que sostenerse en una rodilla, los pensamientos de Draco se alejaron antes de que su cuerpo pudiera reaccionar, porque el calor en su entrepierna le estaba dando nuevas ideas.

Potter volvió a ponerse de pie, con la mandíbula tensa esperando por algún comentario de Draco.

El tramo final era una serie de obstáculos que Potter nada más tenía que pasar por encima, pero Draco sabía que sus piernas le deberían arder del cansancio. La espalda de Potter estaba húmeda de sudor y sus manos en los muslos de Draco se sentían como hierro caliente. Los pasó con cuidado, cruzando las tres barreras y después pasó a la última sección de la tortura; una extensión de densa arena.

Draco pudo ver a las compañeras de cafetería en la línea final. Una de ellas saludaba contenta mientras que la otra parecía aspirar su vaso de cerveza inglesa o de mantequilla. Un silbato sonó cuando Potter cruzó la invisible barrera y soltó las piernas de Draco. El rubio se alejó rápidamente, sacudiendo sus brazos y caminando alrededor para destensar sus articulaciones. Potter se inclinó y descansó en manos y rodillas, jadeando pesadamente.

—Buen trabajo, Potter —dijo Draco.

La oscura cabeza de Potter se levantó y le miró como buscando una broma, pero Draco le sonrió con sinceridad y la mirada enfadada de Potter desapareció. Sus labios se aflojaron en una sonrisa tímida. —Gracias.

**ooOOooOOoo**

—Ese reto fue de locos —dijo Ron, riendo al ver a las chicas debatirse a través del agua. Rita Skeeter y su compañera las habían pasado y ya iban hacia el obstáculo final, con Rita dirigiendo imperiosamente a su enfadada compañera. El equipo de domadores de dragones iban alcanzándoles rápidamente, habiendo perdido valioso tiempo en el Cañón buscando el traslador.

—Harry y Draco lo hicieron muy bien, aunque creí que Harry iba a tirar a Draco varias veces —dijo Hermione.

—Sí, a propósito —agregó Neville.

Observaron a los equipos finales llegar a la meta, con las cansadas Mejores Amigas ganándoles a los domadores por meros minutos. El rostro de Lee Jordan volvió a llenar la pantalla.

—_Esta parte de La Carrera Increíble no tuvo propósito de eliminación _—les dijo a los participantes—. _Fue solamente para determinar las condiciones del siguiente reto_. —Lee sonrió y agregó—: _Espero que ninguno de ustedes sea homofóbico, ya que este juego probará sus límites, tal como fueron avisados cuando firmaron el contrato. ¿Están listos para la invasión de sus espacios personales?_

Los concursantes se vieron los unos a los otros y sólo unos cuantos asintieron.

Ron se sentó de forma más cómoda en los cojines. —Oh, esto va a ser bueno —dijo.

Harry miró de reojo a Malfoy y se preguntó a qué demonios se refería Jordan al decir "invasión de espacios personales". Ya había estado demasiado cerca de Malfoy por un día. La rigurosa naturaleza del reto fue lo único que le mantuvo alejado de pensamientos sobre las fuertes piernas de Malfoy a su alrededor, o el pene del rubio contra su espalda.

Joder, Harry había estado peligrosamente cerca de excitarse durante la prueba de Carga con la Esposa, en especial cada vez que el cálido aliento de Malfoy flotaba contra su piel o cuando decía algo en ese irritante pero delicioso tono. Normalmente Harry no pensaba en otros hombres como 'atractivos', pero cuando se refería a Malfoy, nada tenía sentido.

Lee les guió a una enorme tienda con varios pares de mesas cubiertas con manteles blancos.

—¡Hola, concursantes! En este reto, ustedes y sus compañeros probarán su habilidad de trabajar en equipo bajo _cercanas _condiciones. —La voz de Lee estaba pintada de diversión—. Como pueden ver, hay un enorme tazón de moras en una de sus dos mesas correspondientes. En la otra mesa hay un recipiente sobre una balanza. El reto consiste en tomar las moras del tazón y transferirlas a su compañero, quien las depositará en el recipiente vacío. Esto continuará hasta que logren cierto peso de moras.

Harry frunció el ceño. Parecía demasiado simple, tenía que haber una trampa.

—Para hacerlo más difícil, sus manos serán atadas a sus espaldas. Exacto, chicos y chicas. Tendrán que pasar las moras usando sólo sus bocas.

Harry inhaló bruscamente y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. No se atrevió a mirar a Malfoy. Los otros competidores murmuraban entre ellos, así que supo que no era el único mortificado.

Lee continuó. —Ésta es una prueba de eliminación, así que si alguno de ustedes se siente incapaz de continuar, pueden retirarse ahora y ahorrarles a sus compañeros la necesidad de intercambiar saliva entre ellos. ¿Alguien decide retirarse?

Harry miró a las chicas saltarinas, quienes estaban completamente ruborizadas pero soltaban risitas, y luego a las chicas de la cafetería. Gruñían, pero sus mandíbulas estaban tensas y traían puestas máscaras de determinación al momento de asentir con la cabeza. Los domadores de dragones se encogieron de hombros.

—Te quiero, Gertrudis —dijo Rita Skeeter en tonito tonto—. ¿Intercambiarías saliva conmigo?

—Si eso ayuda a deshacernos de estos perdedores, con mucho gusto, Rita —respondió Gertrudis.

Por fin se atrevió a mirar a Malfoy, quien parecía aburrido. Harry levantó una ceja, preguntándole, y Malfoy sólo se encogió de hombros. El moreno dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Si Malfoy planeaba sortear ese reto como cualquier otra tarea poco placentera, entonces todo estaría bien.

—Muy bien, pues. Decidan quién va a dar y quién recibirá, y tomen sus puestos. Los ganadores del reto Carga con la Esposa, las adorables Edna y Flora, tendrán ventaja. Cuando su recipiente de moras llegue a pesar dos libras, un banderín se levantará y les revelará cómo llegar al Tapete de la Victoria. Correrán hasta ahí donde estaré esperándoles para anunciarles sus derechos.

Lee miró a Harry y Draco, quienes habían elegido ya su par de mesas. Draco tomó la más cerca al tazón de moras, lo que aparentemente indicaba a Harry como el "receptor".

—Equipo Auror, ustedes llegaron en segundo lugar en Carga con la Esposa, así que se les ha añadido un cuarto de libra al peso que requieren juntar. Necesitarían transferir dos libras y un cuarto de moras al recipiente para poder obtener su banderín. Equipo Rockero, ustedes necesitarán dos libras y media, y así continúa. —Lee se giró a los domadores de dragones, quienes parecían derrotados—. Esto significa, chicos, que como fueron el equipo perdedor, ahora necesitarán llenar su recipiente con tres libras y un cuarto de moras. ¡Pero no teman! ¡Esta prueba no es tan fácil como parece! Requiere coordinación y labios firmes. —Lee rió con ganas.

—Asistentes, por favor, aten a los concursantes.

Varias brujas vestidas de rosa se apresuraron a conjurar ataduras en sus muñecas después de que cada participante cruzara las manos tras sus espaldas. Harry probó las ataduras. Eran fuertes.

—¿Todos están listos? —Lee esperó por respuestas. Cuando nadie se quejó, gritó—: ¡Ahora! —Justo cuando una campana sonaba.

Malfoy se inclinó y tomó varias moras en su boca. Se giró y Harry se acercó a él, abriendo la boca para aceptarlas. Intentó no considerar lo erótico de la situación, e ignoró los labios de Malfoy rozándose con los suyos, así como la humedad en las moras que no solamente era su jugo.

Cuando la boca de Harry estuvo llena, se giró y las escupió en el recipiente vacío, girándose de inmediato para encontrar a Malfoy ya inclinado para pasarle otra cantidad. Sus labios estaban pintados de azul y Harry supuso que los suyos también. Sonrió por un momento y luego la boca de Malfoy estaba de regreso en la suya y su lengua le empujaba las moras. Cuando las puso en el recipiente, Harry se arriesgó a dar un vistazo a los otros equipos.

Las jovencitas eran rápidas y parecían tener ritmo.

Nigel y Brendan parecían incómodos y se inclinaban con un enorme espacio entre ellos. Harry se preguntó si él y Malfoy se veían igual. Con ello en mente, se acercó más al rubio, quien casi se tropieza de la sorpresa cuando se giró.

Harry se inclinó hacia él, pensando en que la diferencia de estaturas era una ventaja a su favor —Malfoy era un poco más alto y podía utilizar la gravedad para ayudarse a pasarle las moras a la boca de Harry.

_Concéntrate en la tarea_, se reprendió Harry a sí mismo. Y no en el hecho de que Malfoy estaba, prácticamente, _besándole_. Y tampoco en cómo se sentía la lengua de Malfoy en su labio inferior, enviándole peligrosas ondas de calor a través de la sangre.

Harry estaba tan enfocado en el reto que no notó cuando el banderín salió, girándose hacia Malfoy y casi chocando con él. Las manos de Malfoy lo estabilizaron, sus ataduras se habían liberado igual que el banderín.

—Potter, toma la pista. ¡Terminamos!

Harry parpadeó y miró la bandera que se había levantado tras el recipiente lleno. Un sobre salía al extremo del banderín. Malfoy se movió a su lado y lo tomó antes que la mano de Harry lo alcanzara y lo sacó rápidamente de la tienda, soltándole una vez estuvieron fuera.

Harry se limpió el jugo de moras de su barbilla con el brazo. Vio a Malfoy, cuyos ojos escaneaban el lado de la colina cubierto de árboles, y luego miró el pergamino en su mano.

—¡Ahí! —dijo—. El lado derecho del camino. ¡Vamos, las tipas de la cafetería van delante de nosotros!

Su boca y barbilla estaban púrpuras. Parecía como si hubiese sido horriblemente golpeado. Harry soltó una risita.

—Cállate, Potter. Tú no te ves mejor.

Los músculos de sus piernas ardieron cuando intentó mantener el paso de Malfoy. El ejercicio anterior ya le estaba pasando factura. Afortunadamente, la pendiente continuó una corta distancia antes de que una enorme construcción de madera apareciera.

Lee Jordan estaba de pie en la cima de unas escaleras. No eran muchos escalones, más o menos diez, pero Harry gruñó al verlos, no muy seguro de que sus muslos resistieran más que unos cuantos pasos. Cargar a Malfoy había sido más difícil de lo que podía admitir, el rubio podría parecer delgado y esbelto, pero vaya que era pesado.

Malfoy trotó con facilidad por las escaleras y Harry se forzó a seguirle, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando llegó a la cima. Se paró a un lado de Malfoy en el Tapete e intentó no mirarle cuando Lee les sonrió.

**ooOOooOOoo**

—_Felicidades, Harry y Draco. __Han sido el segundo equipo en completar el reto. Están a salvo de la eliminación._

Ron gritó animado y palmeó a Neville en el hombro. El programa había sido intenso, mostrando a los equipos durante el reto pero sin dejar ver quién iba ganando hasta que el equipo de la cafetería llegó al Tapete.

—¡Sabía que podían hacerlo! ¡Segundo lugar! Nada mal. No ganaron el día de compras en el Callejón Diagon, pero al menos Harry no tuvo que besar a Malfoy por nada.

—Ron, no se estaban besando. —Hermione rodó los ojos.

—A mí me pareció puro besuqueo —dijo Neville.

—Me di cuenta que no podías quitar los ojos de encima de las _tontas _besándose —respondió Hermione—. Tampoco tú.

Ron apartó el dedo que le apuntaba. —¡Hey! ¡Yo te vi muy atenta a los domadores!

—¡No es cierto! —protestó la chica, pero sus mejillas se colorearon.

Ron sólo la miró con picardía y se giró de nuevo a la pantalla para ver a Rita Skeeter y su malévola compañera llegar en tercer lugar.

—¡Buuuuu! —Ron y Neville sisearon. Hermione no dijo nada, lo que era un muy buen apoyo a ojos de Ron.

**ooOOooOOoo**

La construcción resultó ser una moderna posada. Aún siendo temprano en la tarde, terminaron con los retos del día y eran libres de utilizar las instalaciones, incluyendo la alberca y la sauna. Podían ordenar comida de una pequeña cafetería (usando su preciosa cantidad de galeones) o esperar a la hora en que les dieran de comer.

Draco no estaba hambriento después de tantas moras con las que casi se había ahogado un par de veces, sin mencionar el jugo que todavía podía saborear.

Las tipas de la cafetería estaban sentadas en un par de sofás en el área común. Lee Jordan era visible a través de unos amplios ventanales y era obvio que las mujeres esperaban a ver qué equipo había sido eliminado.

Un asistente le trajo a Potter un paquete. Éste lo abrió y sacó su varita antes de extendérselo a Draco, quien tomó la propia antes de dejarse caer en el sofá recubierto de tela café y verde que deliberadamente simulaba criaturas del bosque. Se estremeció. Un segundo asistente le trajo a Potter su mochila, llena de sus cosas.

—Siéntate, Potter —dijo, palmeando el asiento a su lado en el sofá.

—Necesito ir a limpiarme —dijo Potter.

El paquete donde les dieron sus varitas también contenía una llave de metal con una etiqueta. —Al parecer seremos compañeros de habitación otra vez —dijo Draco y observó la llave—. Habitación 27.

Potter miró las ventanas y se estremeció. Draco se giró y vio a Rita Skeeter y Gertrudis Acrimony de pie junto a Lee Jordan.

—Demonios —masculló Draco—. Esperaba que fueran las siguientes en ser eliminadas.

Potter asintió y se dejó caer a su lado, por fin, justo cuando Rita Skeeter y su amigota entraron, luciendo satisfechas. Draco las ignoró.

—Eres un desastre —dijo Draco y se estiró para tomarle de la barbilla. Potter se hizo hacia atrás fulminándole con la mirada, pero Draco sólo frunció el ceño y lo volvió a agarrar—. Oh, no te alteres. Sigues siendo lindo, pero demasiado... azul.

—¿...Qué?

—Quédate quieto —dijo Draco y levantó su varita hacia la cara de Potter.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron ampliamente pero Potter no se alejó. Draco se concentró y murmuró un encantamiento, borrando el tinte azulado de la boca y mandíbula de Potter.

—Pásame el espejo que está en la mochila.

—¿Hay un espejo? —preguntó Potter.

—Claro que hay un espejo. ¿Qué no sabes nada acerca de supervivencia? ¿Te dormías durante _todas_ las clases en el entrenamiento?

Potter bufó pero obedientemente buscó hasta encontrar el espejo y se lo pasó a Draco. La puerta se abrió, revelando a los domadores de dragones, cubiertos de azul. Nigel levantó una mano y le sonrió a Potter. Draco rechinó los dientes.

—Faltan dos equipos —dijo Draco mirándose al espejo. Conjuró el mismo encantamiento para regresar a su color normal y miró a Potter esperando su aprobación.

—Sigues hermoso —dijo Potter rodando los ojos. Draco le golpeó en el estómago con su varita—. ¡Hey! —Potter se frotó el área dañada.

—Te apuesto un galeón a que Allin y Jessyca perdieron —dijo Draco en un susurro.

—¿Qué? Claro que no, las chicas tenían que pasar más cantidad de moras.

—¿Es una apuesta? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí. —Potter extendió su mano y Draco la tomó.

—¿Tomándose de las manos, Potter? ¿Acaso la última prueba te volvió gay o es sólo la compañía? —La voz de Rita Skeeter era estridente y presumida como de costumbre.

Potter liberó la mano de Draco y la fulminó con la mirada.

—Hola, Draco —dijo ella.

—Rita —respondió Draco, de manera neutral.

—Vi ese hechizo tuyo. ¿Podrías hacérmelo? —preguntó. Su voz cambiaba de tono en una forma que podría tomarse como sugestiva.

—Draco no es tu tipo —espetó Potter—. No tiene caparazón ni antenas.

Draco le miró, sorprendido de que usara su primer nombre y que lo defendiera. Casi sonaba celoso, pero Draco supuso que era sólo el odio de Potter hacia Rita saliendo en su defensa.

—_Touché_, Potter —dijo Rita y luego se inclinó hacia Draco para acariciarle el rostro—. ¿Ayuda, cariño?

Draco dio un suspiro mental y conjuró el encantamiento. En la escuela Rita era odiosa y no tenía ética, aunque le agradó usarla para atormentar a su archi enemigo. Ver a Potter silbar de rabia siempre valía la pena. Magia pareció rodearle cada poro y Draco medio esperó que los vidrios del lugar se rompieran.

Distrajeron a Potter antes de que eso sucediera. La puerta se abrió revelando a las chicas, medio sollozando con lo que parecía alivio.

—¡Cabrón! —dijo Potter—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Draco se encogió de hombros. Había visto a los rockeros derramar los contenidos de su recipiente de moras, requiriendo que el personal les llevara otro tazón, lo que les hizo perder valioso tiempo que obviamente no pudieron recuperar.

—Me debes un galeón, Potter.

—Pásame la factura. —Con eso, Potter se levantó y extendió su varita. Draco casi —_casi_— se estiró y la tomó, hasta que se dio cuenta que Potter quería algo—. Dame la llave. Quiero ir a dejar la mochila y, espero, tomar un baño caliente.

—Voy contigo —dijo Draco.

Potter se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta las escaleras. Draco le escuchó murmurar y luego se levantó. Después de diez escalones, Draco notó que le miraba y se detuvo para admirar el trasero de Potter, quien de repente se veía pálido y tieso.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Draco.

Potter asintió secamente. —Estoy cansado. No acostumbro a correr un camino de obstáculos cargando tu...

Draco agradeció que Potter no terminara la oración, garantizando no ser insultado y que se pusieran a discutir de nuevo.

—Dame la mochila —dijo Draco y tomó el objeto antes de que Potter pudiera protestar. Después se acercó y le pasó un brazo por la cintura, forzándole a usarle de soporte.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —siseó Potter.

—Te ayudo a subir las escaleras, inválido.

—Déjalo, es probable que nos estén mirando.

—Creí que el reto de hoy iba a curar tu homofobia —dijo Draco, sin soltarle a pesar de sus palabras. Era obvio que El Salvador no quería ser visto siendo mangoneado por su compañero. La Cámara Espía ya no estaba, pero Rita Skeeter y su horrible pluma sí.

—¡No soy homofóbico! —dijo Potter. Para sorpresa de Draco, puso una mano en su hombro y se sostuvo, permitiéndole al rubio ayudarle—. Y gracias, mis piernas y la espalda me están matando.

Cuando llegaron arriba, Potter intentó alejarse, pero Draco ignoró sus esfuerzos. Revisó las puertas buscando la número 27. Claro, era la última del pasillo. Liberó a Potter para poder abrir la puerta.

La habitación era el doble de amplia que su rústica cabina en el Gran Cañón de Arizona. Dos camas estaban cubiertas en delgadas sábanas con los mismos motivos salvajes que los sofás de abajo. Una sola mesa las separaba y una lámpara mágica se encendió cuando entraron.

Potter aventó la mochila en el pequeño escritorio. Cayó a medio metro de distancia, pero Potter sólo se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos, todavía llenos de lodo.

—Por favor, dime que tenemos baño privado —dijo Potter.

Draco abrió la puerta a su lado y dio un vistazo dentro. —Tenemos baño privado.

—Gracias a Dios.

Draco entró y abrió las llaves. La bañera era de mármol, del tamaño suficiente para que cupieran cuatro personas. Al abrir la llave comenzó a llenarse de agua de forma misteriosa. Draco metió la mano y después puso un hechizo para calentarla. Otro hechizo la hizo burbujear.

—Tu baño está listo, Potter —gritó.

Potter entró y miró el agua, dudoso. —¿Está hirviendo?

Draco le miró con intención y volvió a meter la mano al agua. —Está burbujeando, torpe. Con el propósito de dar masaje.

—Oh. Gracias. —Potter se quitó la playera y los ojos de Draco se abrieron mucho ante la súbita vista de los músculos abdominales y el suave pecho.

—Disfruta tu baño —dijo Draco, alarmándose ligeramente al escuchar su voz un poco entrecortada. Hizo su camino a la salida y escapó.

_Continuará ~~_

**Notas de Traducción.**

**[1] Almiar. **Se denomina almiar, parva o meda a la manera histórica de almacenar paja y otros vegetales, a fin de disponer de ellos en el tiempo para la alimentación de los animales. Se trata de obtener cierta protección de los agentes atmosféricos y lograr que el producto conserve, en la mayor medida posible, sus cualidades nutricionales.

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Sí, la loca carrera de cargar con la esposa existe en Finlandia! ¡Los concursantes entrenan por días y todo eso! :D

**Notas de la Traductora:** Lamento muuuuchísimo la demora. Este capítulo hace dos semanas debió haber sido publicado, pero por motivos personales me alejé del cibermundo un rato. Y no regresaré al ritmo anterior sino hasta la próxima semana.  
>Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo. ¿Verdad que esto se pone cada vez más bueno? ¿Comentarios?<p>

_**En el próximo capítulo:** Draco sobre Harry. Aceite finlandés con aroma a chocolate... ¿alguien dijo lubricante? ;D_


End file.
